31 Nights Till Halloween: Masked
by gaarablack
Summary: number 8! whoo! fem Ace. Ace, and her boyfriend broke up after being together for five years. she's sulking so her brothers make her go to the mask ball at Franky's, where she meets a masked man that makes her feel good, and yet it's so familiar.


Ok this isn't really Halloween bit I don't know… -_- I couldn't think of anything, and I'm super tire! Ok stupid excuses I know. Review…

Sulking was something Gol, D, Alice was doing a lot of since, her, and her boyfriend of five years broke up two weeks ago. She didn't know if they should give it another try like he had said in his texts, in which she hadn't gotten back to him in any way. She pulled her pillow over her head screaming into it. She kept it their ignoring when the room's door opened, and closed.

"Ace get up!" Luffy cheerfully shouted. She ignored him, and the hand that was trying to pry her pillow out of her hands.

"Get up Ace!" Sabo said trying to rip the pillow out of her hands. "The masked ball is in two hours you have to get ready." She ignored him like Luffy. Like god she was in pain couldn't they see that? "Luffy help." The blonde brother called his younger brother. Luffy nodded then jumped onto the bed tickling Ace's sides. She squealed at it releasing the pillow, and making Sabo fall on his butt. Luffy laughed at the oldest of the three, holding his sides. Sabo paid him no mind keeping his attention on his only sister.

"Ace I know you're in pain from the break up but you can't just stay here." He reasoned with her.

"Go away… just let me sulk in peace." She muttered, rolling into a tight ball.

"Ace sulking isn't the answer, you need to go out and have some fun. Right Luffy?" the younger one of the three nodded with his huge grin.

"That's right sis! Come on! There'll be cake at the party." Luffy said thinking it would win his sister over.

"I don't want cake Luffy." Luffy pouted.

"There'll be meat…"  
" Food isn't going to work you dork." Sabo told him. He sighed loudly.

"Alice I don't care what you want you're going to this party, and you're going to have a good time." He ordered pulling her out of bed, and making his way to the tub.

"Sabo you wouldn't." Ace said hanging onto her brother around the neck. Sabo grinned down at her with mischief.

"Well if you won't get ready then I'll do it myself."  
"Ok you prick I'll get ready! Just put me down, and leave me be!" she snapped. Sabo placed her on her feet smiling.

"It's gonna be fun." He said before dragging Luffy out the door. Two hours later the siblings were entering Franky's house wearing their mask. Sabo was wearing a phantom of the opera mask, and Luffy was wearing a werewolf mask, while Ace wore a sliver one with red, and orange flames on the sides. As she entered the loud music hit her ears, and the strop lights blinded her. She pulled her tight black dress down feeling like it was a little too small right now. Sabo looked to her.

"Promise me you'll have fun, and talk with people?"

"Of course." She promised. But three hours later she was standing in the back somewhere watching everyone else have fun. Sabo groaned at his sister.

"Why won't she just get over it? This isn't like her one bit." He pulled on his hair feeling useless to his sister. Nami, and Vivi stopped the blonde from going bold saying they would talk with her. Ace watched the two make their over to her, she couldn't tell yet who they were case of the mask they wore but knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Hi Ace enjoying the party?" Vivi's voice chimed. Ace nodded trying to lie but couldn't find her voice.  
"Ok Ace you need to get out of this crappy mood your in, and go ask that tell dark, and handsome to dance." Nami said with a pushed to a man that has been watching Ace since she walked through the door. Ace swallowed thickly feeling this wasn't right, she just broke up with her boyfriend… the boyfriend she hasn't even texted back since the break up. As she got closer to the tall, well built masked man her heart started doing flips. When she was right in front of him all doubt seemed to have left her, leaving her nervous. How odd.

"Hi…" she mumbled. The man in front of her held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it.

"Dance with me?" he finally asked. Ace took his hand with a soft smile to him. When her hand touched his she felt something tingled inside of her, that this was familiar somehow. Where has she felt this way? The man led her onto the dance floor that was filled with other people dancing. He wrapped an arm around her waist keeping the other one cradling her hand. "Do I know you?" was the first thing she asked him, she had to know. The man didn't look familiar, and yet felt it. He had black hair, and was wearing a masked that covered most of his face.

"Maybe." a Whispered reached her ears. She took a step closer to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked softly her voice filled with curiosity. The man took note to this, and pulled her closer to his body.

"Later." He whispered into her ear. Ace let it slide till the song ends, and then she'll find out.

"You looked upset over there." He motion to where she had been standing a good part of the party. Ace shrugged at him.

"I'm not to sure… I just broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago, and not sure what to do…" she blushed, she couldn't believe she just a total stranger that. The man rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"Do you want to get back with him?" he asked. Ace let a soft moan pass her lips when the man's hands started rubbing her sides.

'He feels nice…' she thought letting her own hands gently run up his back. 'Kiss me please…' she blushed against his neck at her last thought.

"Will you be ok if I kissed you?" he asked as if reading her mind. They pulled away enough to look into each other's eye.

"Please do…" she trailed off when lips met hers. The kiss was so good, and so right that it was… when they pulled away for air Ace realized just how familiar this man was. Her eyes widen behind the mask.

"I should go…" the man said walking away. It was then that Ace had realized the song had ended, and was changing to a new one.

"Hey wait…"  
"So who was that?"  
"Was he good to you?"  
"Did you wanted to get kiss?"

"Tell us!" Ace bombarded by questions from her female friends. She looked around them for the man seeing him leave through the front door. Saying she had to go she pushed through her friends making her way to the door, running out it. She looked out on the patio searching for him; she spotted him down the block. She kicked off her heels running to catch up. The man looked back the sounds of footsteps stopping right behind him. He was surprised to Ace panting there.

"What's wrong?" Ace rolled her eyes with a slight glare at him.

"What's… wrong? You left… that's what's wrong…" she panted out. She stood on her toes staring into the eyeholes of the mask. She could see two beautiful pools of deep dark blue staring back into her eyes. She placed her hands on ether side of the mask hesitating to take it off, two hands were placed over hers leading them to pull the mask up over his head. She gasped even though she knew.

"Marco…" she whispered feeling tears run down her cheeks. Marco smiled at her glad to see her happy to him, after not replying to him for the whole break up. Ace cupped his face bringing him down into a lip lock with her. They kissed like they haven't in so long in their relationship. Marco pulled away kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you… OMG! Your hair! What the hell!?" Marco laughed at her reaction, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's spray on dye, it washes out." He told her.

"I am so sorry." She told him resting her head on against his chest.

"So am I." Ace giggling made Marco curiously look down at her.

"When was the last time we were this in love?" she asked. She felt Marco's shrugged, and his chuckle vibrate through his body.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" the two agreed. They kissed again that was interrupted by joy filled screams, and laughs coming from the party. "What's going on?" Marco asked eyeing his girlfriend. She shrugged, took his hand, and led him back to Franky's.

"Let's find out!" when they got inside everyone was counting down.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1! Happy Halloween!" everyone cheered.

"I guess its Halloween." Marco shrugged. Ace shrugged back kissing him again. She just couldn't get enough of his lips; she missed them far too much.

"I don't wanna lose this again." she suddenly said. Marco thought about what she said before figuring out she meant their love.

"I don't want to ether. Were really gonna have to work for it."

"I will." She told him. They sealed it with a kiss.

So coming up with new ideas everyday is crazy! And hard… so ideas greatly welcome thank you all for reading!


End file.
